


To Hell with HR

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Danneel Harris, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Coworkers to lovers, Danneel is a Kick Ass BFF, Dirty Talk, Insecure Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki Dirty Talking, Jared Padalecki Has a Big Dick, Jared Padalecki is a Tease, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Jensen and Jared connect while working on a project. Jared tries to push the boundaries of the company's concrete, sexual harassment code. Will Jensen test their luck with the strict Kripke Enterprises HR Dept?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97
Collections: SPN J2 Xmas Exchange





	To Hell with HR

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays y'all!! 
> 
> This is a gift for dugindeep (Livejournal) for the J2 Christmas Exchange 2020! This Is the prompt I chose: "Coworkers who are into each other but keeping their distance bc of office politics/rules against interoffice relationships. Lots of UST and maybe hiding when they finally hook up" with a bonus "Danneel as a kick-ass BFF." (I was guessing that was a typo for 'lust' but I'm old and didn't know what UST was, so I am profoundly sorry, and I hope you enjoy the lusting!! There is some UST, but there's also a happy ending!) 
> 
> As always, massive thanks to Kym for the beta assist! 
> 
> It wasn't specifically supposed to be a holiday fic, but... 'tis the season! 

Danneel sat perched on the corner of his desk, her long, stocking-clad legs crossed at the ankles as she swung them back and forth. Jensen tried to concentrate on the spreadsheet before him and not the sound of her bright red booties clinking against his filing cabinet. 

“I think you need to be careful around him; that’s all I’m saying.”

“Yeah, right.” Jensen rolled his eyes; as if that was all Danni had to say on the matter of Jensen’s work-crush flirting with him and trying to push him a little further than brushes of skin and secret ass-grabs when no one was looking. 

The _him_ that Danni was encouraging Jensen to be careful around was one Jared Padalecki. Jared lived life on the edge. His hair was too long, he smiled too much, which was off-putting to some, and he loved to rub up against Jensen whenever he got the chance; HR be damned. The entire department had received several emails, pamphlets, and one mini-TED Talk about how inappropriate and dangerous interoffice romances were, or could be. Romancing your coworkers in Hunter Family Savings was a no-go area leading to immediate termination. They treated a little flirting in the office like people were hoarding pens and toilet paper. 

Frankly, it was ridiculous. Grown-ass, adult people could flirt with—and maybe fuck—whomever they wanted. Especially at their level in the company, it’s not like fucking any of _them_ would get anyone anywhere other than “off.”

Jensen chuckled at his own joke, and Danni made a face.

“He’s hot as balls; I can’t deny that. But you know how strict Kripke is about interdepartmental flirtations and liaisons, or whatever that pamphlet called it.”

“I’m not stupid, Danni. I know all of this. It’s just— when he touches me….”

“You get the tingles, and sparks fly, yadda yadda.” Jensen could hear her eye-roll. “Sounds like it could be more than just a little office fling to me.”

Jensen felt his ears heat up. It wasn’t as if he’d never thought about settling down, finding _that_ person; he just never imagined that person could be someone like _Jared_. Not only was he stunningly gorgeous, but he was also spectacularly kind and empathetic; he was energetic yet down to Earth at the same time.  Jared was like a toddler; if said toddler had a Ph.D. and could give a last-minute speech at a seminar and not get laughed out of the room.

Assigned to work on a project together that took several weeks to complete, the two had shared many late-night pizzas and Chinese take-out. Their time spent together had allowed them to get to know each other much better than their typical office interactions would have. They got to know about each other’s families; both of their parents were still married, and they both had older brothers and younger sisters. They talked about growing up in their respective towns in Texas and what had attracted them both to Kripke Enterprises.

The two of them had clicked right away, working so well together that they barely had to coordinate before starting their work. Throughout the project, they found themselves to be entirely in sync with each other, both of them often sending the other the same note about a particular section or coming up with the same idea at the same time. With anyone else, it might have felt creepy; as it were, Jared made Jensen feel whole, understood, and happy, in a different way than he had ever felt before. Jared made him feel like a damn cliché. 

Danneel hopped down off Jensen’s desk and slapped her thighs as if she’d solved world hunger and child homelessness. She leaned in and whispered in Jensen’s ear. “You’re obviously in more-than-like with him; I say, go for it! To Hell with HR!”

He was shocked at her advice and looked up at her in disbelief. She had a mischievous smirk on her face and winked at him before presumably going back to her work. Jensen took a moment to admire his coworkers’ Christmas decorations on their cubicles, boughs and bows and baubles draped and hung on every available surface. Everyone’s spirits were seasonably lifted, although Jensen had never understood why people couldn’t just be friendly and cheery with each other year-round. Shaking the errant thoughts from his head, Jensen tried to refocus on his spreadsheet. 

Unfortunately, the rest of the morning, Jensen couldn’t take his mind off of Jared and what Danni had said. Could they really get away with _whatever_ they might need to get away with? Was it worth the effort? Did anyone _besides_ Kripke even really care? By the time his lunch came around, Jensen still hadn’t finished the spreadsheet in front of him, and he was no closer to making a decision about Jared than he had been the last two weeks. 

Jensen’s head was still in the clouds as he stood in line at the food truck around the corner from their office building. _I’ll be home for Christmas_ was playing loud enough on the radio inside the truck to be heard for at least a block in either direction. Even the food truck was decked out for the holiday, lights and ornaments shining happily from the awning that hung out over the side of the truck. A pinch to the bottom of his ass was enough of a shock that he literally jumped as he turned to face his assailant. Of course, it was Jared, who laughed his ass off at Jensen’s reaction. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you!” Jared said between laughs.

Jensen tried to straighten his features and be serious. “You can’t just go around pinching people’s asses in public.”

Jared looked up and down the empty sidewalk; other than the two people in front of Jensen in line, there was no one.

“I didn’t realize we were in ‘public’, my apologies.” Jared was still trying to hold in his laughter.

Jensen rolled his eyes and turned back to face the food truck. “You know how Kripke is.”

Jensen felt Jared’s breath on his neck before he spoke. 

“You think he’s got cameras on the sidewalks around the building?”

“Now that you mention it….” Jensen laughed.

Jared backed away but stayed close. “How about we meet up, _not_ near the office, then?” He sounded more hesitant than Jensen had ever heard him. Jared was always the epitome of confidence. 

Jensen turned his head to glance over his shoulder. “You mean… like a date?” He let just enough playfulness into his tone to let Jared know that he was considering saying yes. 

“Well, we couldn’t call it that. You know how Kripke is.”

Jensen smiled to himself; Jared was great at tossing your own words back to you. “So, it’s a work thing? A follow up on that project we did?”

“Yeah,” Jared drew the word out; Jensen could tell he was smiling. 

“And where would this very professional, absolutely work-related meeting take place?”

“How about that Chinese place we always ordered from?”

“That sounds good. Um, what time?”

Jared paused for long enough that Jensen turned around to make sure he was still there. He smiled when Jensen caught him staring at his ass. Jensen felt his cheeks burn with excitement and longing.

“Do you need a shower first? Or…?”

“You wanna go right after work, don’t you?” 

Jared’s grin spread wider. 

“Are we even going to get Chinese?”

Jared barked a laugh. “I was planning on it, but if you’d rather not….”

“Next!” The man at the window yelled.

“Shit, sorry,” Jensen said before placing his order, giving Jared a side-eye as he stepped aside to wait. 

Jensen was grateful for the pause in their conversation. This was one hell of a situation he’d found himself in. On the one hand, there was the genuine possibility of getting fired, and on the other, there was _Jared_ , who looked at him like he was a prime rib that he was dying to get a taste of, and also like he was more than just a piece of ass. Playful banter and the occasional torrid groping was one thing, but going home with Jared was a-whole-nother ball game. 

“You only got a salad,” Jared said, pulling Jensen from his inner-turmoil. 

“Yeah.”

“So, you _do_ want to grab dinner after work?”

“I think it’d be best if we do that.”

Jared frowned. Jensen didn’t like it. “‘Best if we do that’ first, or period?”

_Dammit_ , Jensen needed more time to think! 

“Jay!” Thank goodness, his food was ready!

Jared huffed when Jensen gave him an apologetic glance before walking away to pick up his food. Jensen couldn’t put it off any longer. 

Jensen opened his mouth to say something—anything—then, “Jared!” 

Jared raised his eyebrows expectantly, and again, “ _Jared_!”

Jared rolled his eyes, and Jensen let out his breath. 

When Jared got back, Jensen knew that he simply needed to be honest; that’s what Jared deserved. “I’m honestly kind of freaking out about this a little bit.”

“Ya, don’t say?” Jared grinned; that was a good start. 

“I think if I had a little more time to ease into this, I’d feel better about it?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Before Jensen could answer, Jared added, “If you’re not into this, we don’t have to-”

“No, no! I’m totally into- I mean-” Jensen took in a deep breath. “I would definitely like to spend some very _non-work_ related time with you. I’m just equally terrified of losing my job.”

“Oh, is that all.” Jared rolled his eyes like Jensen had not been nearly as smooth about his worrying as he had thought. 

“That obvious, huh?”

“Maybe just a little bit. What with the way you’re constantly looking over your shoulder whenever I touch you, say anything to you, or am in the same room as you. Or when-”

“Yeah, yeah, we get the picture.” 

Jared smiled, then took a bite of his burrito. Suddenly, Jensen couldn’t think about eating the salad bowl he’d gotten. The red of the tomatoes not looking as appetizing next to the cheese and sour cream as usual. 

“Look, if it really makes you that nervous….”

“To Hell with HR; it’s just dinner,” Jensen said, more to himself than to Jared.

“Just dinner” had turned into dinner and drinks, which turned into drinks and feeling each other up under the mistletoe laced bar, which turned into what may have been an awkward Uber ride if Jensen hadn’t been so preoccupied with Jared’s lips on his neck and hands on his ass. 

The door to Jared’s apartment slammed shut as Jared shoved Jensen against it before it had even latched. Jensen’s head hit with a thud that went unnoticed by them both. Jared pressed in against Jensen and ground their hips together. They both groaned into each other’s mouths. Jensen barely registered the Christmas tree lit up and glowing in the corner of the otherwise dark room. 

A rather harrowing trip down a short hallway and into Jared’s room ended with them both naked and laughing. The bed groaned as they fell onto it and struggled to shimmy their way to the pillows while not letting go of one another nor separating their mouths from the other’s body. They were a tangle of lips and limbs.

Within moments, or possibly hours, Jared had Jensen prepped and begging for his cock. Jensen had never felt so needy before, not that he could recall, which was impossible with the state his sex and alcohol addled brain was in. Jared took his time easing into him, teasing him by pushing in, then pulling out inch by blissfully-torturous inch. Of course, Jared would be just as fun to fuck as he was to talk to and make out with. 

Jensen tried to give as good as he got, but Jared was a stallion. It wasn’t long before Jensen could only lie back and take him, which only seemed to spur Jared on. He started thrusting harder and talking dirtier, asking if Jensen loved taking his cock; if he’d always begged so pretty, and if his lips had always made the perfect “O” shape. Had the lights been on, Jensen knew without a doubt that Jared would be commenting on his full-body blush from everything that was coming out of Jared’s mouth. 

“Knew you’d be like this, Jay.”

“Mmm, like what?”

“So… fucking… perfect.” Jared shoved his hips flush with Jensen’s ass and stilled. “I mean it.” Jared rolled his hips, shoving himself even deeper into Jensen as if to prove his point. “It’s never been like this for me with anyone else.”

Jensen couldn’t help himself, his ass full of Jared’s cock while he tried to lighten the mood. “In that case, you’re doing a great job!”

“Jensen.” Jared playfully reprimanded before biting into his shoulder, causing Jensen to moan. “Okay, adding that to the list for next time.” Jared laughed. 

“There’s a list already?”

“There’s always been a list.” Jared wiggled his hips again, brushing the head of his cock against Jensen’s prostate. 

Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his head deeper into the pillow he was haphazardly laying across. Jared made the same move again, getting the same reaction from Jensen; then Jared set a pace, moving in and out and somehow _around_ inside Jensen and massaging his prostate with damn-near lethal accuracy. Jared did not fuck around—well… 

Jared got a sneaky glint in his eye after Jensen let loose a particularly humiliating keening noise. He teased his right hand down Jensen’s body, walking his fingers down Jensen’s—so far—neglected cock, then pressed hard on his perineum, milking his prostate from the inside and out. Jensen’s vision both whited out and went starry, like Christmas lights shining through a blizzard. All he could do was grit his teeth and squeeze his fingers into Jared’s shoulders. He could only take so much assault before his stomach and leg muscles seized, and his orgasm ripped through him. Hot come spurting all over his and Jared’s chests. 

Jared talked him through it. “Look so fucking gorgeous when you come apart for me, Jens. Just a little massage got you shooting all over the place. Can’t wait to take you apart when I can taste it on my tongue. Bet you’re even prettier when I’m looking up from between your legs.”

Jensen was going to die; Jared was going to kill him, was going to fuck him so good and so thoroughly that there would be no reason for him to continue living. There was no doubt. 

And then Jared asked him a question. “Where do you want it?”

Jensen’s already frayed mind imploded. Jared was asking him— 

“You want me to pump this tight ass full, you want me to paint your body, your face, or you wanna swallow me down?”

Jensen’s cock gave a valiant resurgence. 

“Fill me up, Jare. Don’t pull out yet, please. Need you a little longer.”

“Damn, man; you beg so pretty, Jens.” 

Jared leaned down and pressed their lips together; with any other first-timer, it might have felt awkward or forced, but with Jared, it felt natural and perfect. Once Jared had gotten his fill of kissing Jensen, he pulled back and focused on getting himself off. Jensen watched as Jared’s sweat started to make his hair stick to his forehead. Jared mouthed at his fingers and grunted for him to ‘leave it’ when Jensen tried to swipe it free.

This time when Jared slammed home and stilled, his cock was jerking deep in Jensen’s ass, filling him. A few moments later, Jared laughed, and they both balked when Jared pulled out. Jared rolled off and away from him, then rolled back, facing him with a handful of tissues in his hand.

“For your ass, so we don’t have to sleep in a wet spot.” 

Once Jensen held them in place, Jared left the bed and stepped out into the hall. Jensen had barely a minute to truly start to panic about everything that had happened before Jared was back with a wet washcloth. It was warm and soothing as Jared wiped down his chest and abdomen, calming even. Jensen jumped, and Jared chuckled a little as he very gently wiped off Jensen’s still sensitive cock. Jared lifted an eyebrow, silently asking if Jensen was okay with Jared finishing his cleaning job. It was awkward for a first time, at least in Jensen’s experience, but nothing was normal when it came to Jared, so why would that be any different?

Jensen shrugged and pulled the sticky tissue away just as Jared swooped down with the cooling rag. Jensen pulled back a bit from the sudden temperature change. 

“Sorry, never can get it hot enough to stay warm.”

“S’okay. It’s kinda nice. You wore me out, man!”

Jared removed the rag and fingered at Jensen’s abused rim. “I did, didn’t I?”

“You should be proud.” Jensen deadpanned. 

“When you’ve passed out in less than five minutes, I will be.” Jared winked at him, and Jensen’s heart fluttered. 

_Oh, God!_ “I should probably get going, actually.” 

“Seriously? You can’t even say you’ve got big plans tomorrow because it’s the company wellness day. We don’t have to be in until noon.”

_Shit, that’s tomorrow?_ Jensen had totally forgotten. Jared had planned this out _perfectly_. 

Jared stretched out languidly alongside him, all warm, long, tight muscles under a mile of tanned skin. He looked over at Jensen expectantly, as if Jensen hadn’t just said that he was leaving. As if he would ever be able to deny Jared anything. Jensen huffed and fell back onto the bed hard, then crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Fine, I’ll stay. But only because my legs are jelly from _somebody_ fucking me so hard.” Jensen could only hold the grumpy tone of voice until the last couple of words before devolving into not-giggles. 

“Oh yeah? Someone fucked you that good, huh?” Jared said as he leaned in to nibble at Jensen’s earlobe. 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t be getting any crazy ideas in your head. I’m older than you; it could take me days to be able to get it up again.” 

Jared laughed and propped himself up on one arm to lean over Jensen, lifting his eyebrows and leveling him with an intense gaze. “Challenge accepted.”

Jared kissed him hard. That kiss led to others, which led to hands roaming bodies, which preempted mouths roaming bodies. Before they finally called it quits, Jensen had surprisingly come twice more, and Jared a startling four times. They passed out in the early hours of the morning wrapped in each other’s arms and legs; cheesy rom-com worthy smiles on their faces.

“Jared,” Jensen warned, while Jared pressed up against his back to reach for the coffee pot Jensen had just set down.

“What? I’m just getting coffee.” Jared’s breath was hot along his neck.

“What if someone comes in?”

“I have cat-like reflexes.” Jared nuzzled under Jensen’s collar. 

“And if Kripke _does_ have cameras everywhere?” Jensen’s breathing was growing heavy.

“Then we’re already fired, and it doesn’t matter anyway.” 

Jensen felt Jared’s lips press into his pulse. The next second, Jared’s lips were gone, Jensen’s back was cold, and the sound of high heels rounded the corner. 

“Janet,” Jared greeted the women Jensen probably should have remembered the name of.

“Jared. Jensen. All done?” She asked, then pointed a look at the half-empty coffee pot. 

“Yup!” Jared nudged Jensen’s elbow with his and made his way toward the door.

Jensen stopped at his desk with a shrug. “Well, this is me.”

Jared grinned at him. “I know.” 

Heat worked its way under Jensen’s skin until he was sure he’d burst into flames in the middle of the cubicle farm. So much for being able to keep a secret relationship… secret. “Um, anyway. So, I guess I’ll see you later.”

Jared gave him a blatant once-over. “Preferably, sooner rather than later.” Jared winked then walked away, leaving Jensen to fall into his chair weak-kneed. 

Jensen had barely turned himself toward his desk when he heard an excitedly-accusatory, “Oh. My. God.” 

Danneel plopped herself on the corner of Jensen’s desk, her sequined dress clinking against the faux wood. 

“You did it. You did _him_ , didn’t you?” Her voice was equal parts shocked and awed and jealous, but thankfully, quiet. “You did!”

Jensen had no idea how she could tell when he hadn’t even looked at her, but he tried to keep a straight face and not check over his shoulder, which Jared had told him only made him look more guilty of wrongdoing. “We had dinner last night to discuss the project that we did.”

Danni’s eyebrows shot up, and she got a crooked grin on her face before nodding. “And did you get all of your _project stuff_ resolved? Or is there another project that needs your attention now?”

Jensen took in a deep breath; how could he explain the levity of his feelings about what had happened between them the previous night—and again that morning? “I would have to say that a fairly massive new project has come to light and that we’re both trying to see what the best way to handle it would be,” Jensen said as specifically vague and within their chosen metaphor as he could be. 

“Oh, Jen, you _love_ him.” If a human could make heart eyes, that’s the way Danni looked at him. 

“Danni,” Jensen always tried to keep her reigned in with these things, but she was weirdly always right, which was even more concerning.

“I know, I know. But I’ve never seen you like this with anyone before. Not even that singer guy you used to hang out with, and y’all were gonna run off and be in a band together. What was his name, again?”

“Christian.” That hadn’t necessarily ended badly, but suffice it to say that it would be decades before they’d be sending Christmas cards to each other’s families. 

“Right. Well, you know my lips are sealed.” She mimed zipping her lips closed, locking it, and throwing away the key like it was fucking 1993. 

“What, are we sixteen again?”

Danneel put her hand on Jensen’s shoulder and looked him square in the eye since she was wearing high enough heels. “I’ve got your back, no matter which way this goes—or doesn’t.” She smiled at him. “I just want you to be happy.” 

“Thanks, Danni.” Jensen said with sincerity, then added as a joke, “You’re totally gonna be my best lady at our wedding.” He punctuated it with a wink, and Danni squealed in excitement, so much for her lips being sealed. 

Jared spent the weekend at Jensen’s, where they spent every waking moment doing unquestionably debasing things to each other and loving every second of it. On Monday morning, there was another sexual harassment TED-talk about the importance of keeping romance out of the office. Jensen couldn’t say for sure that it was directly aimed at him and Jared. However, the couple in the video _was_ two tall, attractive men who had started out working on a project together (only adding to Jensen’s theories of Kripke having cameras everywhere), which progressed to them dating, then breaking up and the office devolving into utter, unimaginable chaos—which apparently, is the only outcome of inner-office romantic relationships. 

If losing his job meant keeping Jared, he’d take that chance any day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it from me for this year, I'm so glad y'all have liked what I've been putting out, and I hope you tune back in come January for more!! 
> 
> You can always find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CLeighWritesSPN)! If you'd like to go ahead and read what I've got, check out my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/cleighwrites)! For as little as a $3/mo pledge, you get advanced access to all of my fics before they post publicly. For more info on commissions, check out my [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/s/514bfb5367)! 
> 
>   
> Thank you so much and I hope you have a safe and festive holiday and a great flipping of the calendar!! Fuck 2020, may 2021 be a brighter beacon for everyone, worldwide! <3
> 
> **  
> _Sneak peek! Posting in January 2021!_  
> **
> 
> **Summary** \- Jared and Jensen were a happily mated couple, until one day Jared came home to an empty house. Jared refused to have pups, what else could Jensen do to keep his baby?  
>  **cw/unplanned pregnancy, brief(dismissed) thought of abortion**
> 
> There was no way he’d gotten pupped. He couldn’t have. He had been on suppressants since he was sixteen. Jared had never knotted him while he was in heat. Jensen could not be pregnant. The longer he thought about it, the more he realized the little things that had changed since his last heat. He’d been craving spicy foods, he had been crying more than usual, Jared had mentioned how sweet he’d been smelling, and he was constantly craving Jared’s touch. 
> 
> Jensen was pregnant. As soon as he let himself have the thought, he was more sure than ever that it was right. He could feel it, corporeally, in his gut. Of course, he’d take a test to be sure; he couldn’t just come to such a life-changing decision on his own. In lieu of going into the store to shop, he put in an order online for pickup. He added household necessities like cleaners, towels, paper products, and a pregnancy test with some other staples like fresh chicken and a London broil. He could make a roast for dinner with some chosen veggies, just like it was any other Wednesday. 
> 
> **** **** **** **** **** ****
> 
> Jensen knew two things without a doubt. He was going to have this pup, come hell or high water, and there was no way that Jared would let that happen. All logic pointed to Jensen leaving Jared so that he could keep their pup. It would hurt them both too much for Jared to make the decision to abort the pup, and that would likely be something that Jensen would never be able to recover from emotionally. The best option for all of them was for Jensen to leave.


End file.
